Replacement Girl
by always-unfaithful
Summary: "Because when we're together I can pretend just for a second that Annie is here again with me and I can hold her, kiss her…love her." Mitchell/OC
1. Cafe Collision

Title: Replacement Girl

Fandom: Being Human

Pairing: Mitchell/OC, mentions of Mitchell/Annie

Rating: M

Summary: "Because when we're together I can pretend just for a second that Annie is here again with me and I can hold her, kiss her…love her." Post Season 2 finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would never let them out to play.

A/N: It took me a while to write this. It seemed as if the written version didn't do the version in my head justice, but hope you all enjoy it. Oh and yes, the title is from the song "Replacement Girl" by Drake. It just seemed fitting.

"Is that her?" George asked, tilting his head toward the leggy redhead in the miniskirt that had just stepped through the door.

"George, for the tenth time: I…do…not…know. Neither of us has seen her." Mitchell was starting to get a little impatient. They'd been waiting for what seemed like an hour. As the redhead turned their way they both sat up a little straighter and plastered the goofiest smiles on their face. The redhead smiled back and began to walk in their direction.

"That's her!" George exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Hello, my name is …" His voice trailed off as the redhead passed them and took a seat at a table of giggling girls behind them. "False alarm again."

"Just be patient, George." Mitchell inhaled deeply and squeezed the bridge of his nose. It had been 3 weeks since Annie had contacted them through the television. After that they'd gone on a search, hitting every occult bookstore in the area to try and find a way to bring Annie back. Most of the bookstores had been dead ends, regular stomping grounds for Goth teenagers that had no real information. Finally, they'd found Octavia's Oracle and Occult, a small shack of a place a few minutes outside of the city. The owner had known what they were and what they wanted minutes after they entered the shop. She gave them a book and a phone number to a young woman named Kendra that she thought would be able to help them. George had called her voicemail, left a message, and a day later they'd received a text message with an address and a time.

The bell on the front door of the café rang again and Mitchell's breath caught in his throat as he saw the girl standing at the entrance.  
"She looks just like Annie!" George gasped. Mitchell's stomach clenched, an echo of the sharp pain he'd felt when Annie was ripped away from this world. When the girl finally saw them her eyes immediately fell on Mitchell and for a moment she looked almost frightened, but when the expression faded he wasn't sure if he'd actually seen it. She walked right up to their table.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to walk. The broomstick's not cooperating with me today." She joked, a nervous grin spreading over her face as she glanced at Mitchell. "You must be George and Mitchell." She even sounded like Annie: unexplainably chipper, her mouth caressing each word before it escaped her lips. Her hair was the same brown color as Annie's; it's loose curls framing her light brown face.

"I'm uhhh…this – this is…uhhh…" Mitchell stuttered, mentally slapping himself. Kendra smiled and he felt his stomach clench tighter.

"_I'm_ George and the slow one here is Mitchell." Kendra nodded and sat down in the chair across from them.

"So, from my understanding you want me to bring your ghost friend back from the other side?"

"Yeah," Mitchell answered, finally able to form coherent sentences, "She was dragged through a door."

"Was it her door?"

"Oh, so you know about the doors?" George asked. Kendra laughed, reaching across the table to grab the huge book they'd brought with them.

"I've been doing this for a while." She answered. "Was it her door?"

"No." George's voice cracked a little as he remembered witnessing Annie's forced crossing over. "A priest killed a guy and sent her through his door."

"A murderous priest. That's a new one." Kendra opened the book and began to flip through its pages. The book was about the size of an average Collins Dictionary with handwritten pages and no title. The faded scrawl across the beige pages seemed illegible, but Kendra read through it with ease mouthing the words silently.

"Octavia seems to think a possession spell will be better than the blood summoning. Probably because no parties involved are actually human. Your blood wouldn't work and neither would mine." She paused to look up at them, closing the book. "A possession spell doesn't mean anyone's going to be possessed. It just means we use one of her possessions to sort of lure her through the door. Do you have something of hers? Something she used while she was a ghost?"

Mitchell thought for a second before answering. "Yeah, she was always making tea. Her favorite mug was a white one with "SOD OFF" on the side." His voice became distant as he remembered how amused she'd been when he bought it for her. She could never drink anything so whenever she made tea for him she used the mug. Mitchell looked up to find Kendra staring at him with the oddest expression. They held each other's gaze for a moment before George loudly cleared his throat and broke the silence. Kendra jumped slightly, taking one last look at Mitchell before directing her eyes to George.

"So you're a ummmm…." George finished the statement with a flimsy wave of his hand.

"A witch?" She finished. The mention of the word seemed to startle him and he looked around the café for a moment to see if it had caught anyone's attention.

"Yeah a uhhhhh witch. " He whispered. He leaned further across the table. "We haven't discussed a price for your…services, yet. Now, we can–"

"I don't want your money." Kendra interrupted.

George grew a little nervous. "We're not expected to pay you in virgin's blood and newt eyes are we? OW!" Mitchell kicked George under the table, shooting him a warning look.

"I'm sorry. Sometime's he's rude without meaning to be."

Kendra gave a short laugh and Mitchell found himself wishing it had lasted longer.

"No you don't have to pay me in anything. I do this for free." Before they could inquire any further, she changed the subject. "Now, the difference between the blood summoning and a possession spell is that the possession spell takes longer and we have to do it on a full moon."  
George gave an annoyed sigh. A full moon meant that he and Nina would not be able to be there with Mitchell to meet Annie.

"We'll have to cleanse the mug for four days and preparing the place will take a couple of days as well."

"What do you mean by cleansing and preparing?" George asked.

"Well we'll have to fill the mug with salt, wrap it in damp cotton and bury it for a few days. Then the place where the door will appear will need to be cleansed and the entire house will have to be filled with smoke in order to burn away the remains of any death that might have occurred there. Depending on the size of your home we're looking at about a week of prep work, which is just in time for the full–"

"A week?" Mitchell hissed. "What if Annie's not there after a week?"

"She'll be there." Kendra replied calmly, "I've brought people back who have been gone for years. Time doesn't matter on the other side." After hesitating for a moment she reached over to touch Mitchell's hand. It tensed under her fingers.

"Don't worry." She whispered reassuringly. "It'll be fine." She let her hand linger a little longer before she pulled back. "I'll need your address." She fumbled in her purse for a pen and pad before handing it to Mitchell who silently scribbled the address down and handed the pad back to her. Kendra stood to leave.

"I'll be in touch." She turned and walked out of the door. They watched her as she took off down the street, shoulders tensed, hands stuffed into her pockets.

"That was weird." George said.

"Yeah…weird." Mitchell replied, staring at the place on the walk where Kendra had been just before she disappeared around the corner. 


	2. I Like It When You Bleed

Title: Replacement Girl

Fandom: Being Human

Pairing: Mitchell/OC, mentions of Mitchell/Annie

Rating: M

Summary: "Because when we're together I can pretend just for a second that Annie is here again with me and I can hold her, kiss her…love her." Post Season 2 finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would never let them out to play.

A/N:Well, here's the second part. Fingers crossed!

Mitchell had been staring at the ceiling for an indeterminable amount of hours. Even if the television worked he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to turn it on. George was at work, Nina was out, and he was sitting here thinking about Annie and Kendra and how much Kendra looked like Annie and how if everything went according to planned Annie would be here with him in a week. Someone was knocking at the door and despite his enhanced hearing it took him a second longer than it should have to realize it. He sprung from the couch and swung open the door just as Kendra's fist was about to make contact with it again. Her fist landed softly right in the middle of his chest with a dull thump.

"Oh!" She jerked her hand away. "I–I'm here for the ummm–the mug." She blurted.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Come in." He let her pass, his entire body stiffening when her arm brushed lightly against his. Mitchell led her to the kitchen and swiped the mug from the counter.

"Should we bury it out back, then?" He asked, suddenly feeling excited. She nodded. Moments later they were in the back of the house kneeling in a patch of moist dirt. Kendra opened her messenger bag and began pulling things out of it. It was then Mitchell had the opportunity to really look at her for the first time. She did strangely resemble Annie with the same hair and nose and smile, but her eyes were different. Kendra had dark circles underneath her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a while and a wrinkle in the middle of her forehead from frowning. She was wearing a tight fitting dark gray hoodie decorated with the pale image of Gary Numan's face, torn blue skinny jeans and high-top British Knights.

"Are you from here?" Mitchell finally asked, her unique style making him curious.

"I was born here. I moved to New York when I was about 18. Came back a year ago."

"Didn't like America?"

"I don't think America liked me."

Mitchell was silent as Kendra poured a carton full of salt into the mug while whispering softly. She then unfolded a cotton cloth and dipped it into a container of water.

"Ocean water." She said, "Contains just enough of this world and the next."

Mitchell didn't ask what she meant by that, he just watched as she wrung out the cloth, wrapped it around the mug, and sat it in the hole he'd dug earlier. Mitchell buried the mug while Kendra put everything back into her bag and then they both went back into the house.

"Where do you want the door?" She asked.

"In here." She followed him to the back room.

"We will have to smoke this room twice." She said, gesturing to the faint red patch on the ground. "Death has happened here recently."

Mitchell simply nodded, not bothering to look at where she was pointing. Every time he saw the spot he pictured Lucy bleeding to death on the floor. Suddenly his nostrils were filled with the scent of fresh blood. He turned to see Kendra holding a bloody knife in one hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mitchell asked, "I thought you said your blood wouldn't work."  
"It won't work for the spell, but a witch's blood is the only substance that can cleanse a wall properly to make way for a door. It's the only way to do it without actually killing someone." She winced as she sliced her palm again. Through the blood Mitchell could see scars, evidence that she had indeed done this many times. Kendra pressed her hand against the wall, leaving a bloody print on the peeling wallpaper, then, dabbing the knife in the puddle of blood in her palm, she began to carve symbols into the wall. As the knife dug into the malleable plaster of the old wall traces of her blood were left behind in the cracks. When she was finally finished she fished a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the blood from her hand before applying pressure.

"Could you do me a favor and reach into my bag and pull out the tiny blue jar and the bandages in the front pocket?"

Mitchell knelt to rummage around in her bag until he found the items she needed. He opened the jar and held it out to her. Kendra removed the handkerchief and poured the liquid contents of the jar onto her injured hand. She fanned it in the air to dry and then reached to take the bandage from him.

"Let me." He whispered; eyes focused on her hand. He could tell she was staring at him. He stepped closer and began to wrap the bandage around her hand, thinking back to his days in the military where he'd done this many times. When he was done he tied the bandage off in a neat bow on the back of her hand.

"All done." He said, finally looking up at her. It was her eyes that made him step closer; she looked like she was fighting back tears. It was her lips that made him lean in and then…he kissed her. It began as a gentle press of his lips against hers and then she gasped. He slipped his tongue passed her parted lips into the warmth of her mouth and he wondered if Annie tasted like this when she was alive, like orange flavored gum and something that didn't have a name. His hands went to her face just as hers rose to grip his flannel over shirt.

"Mitchell?" At the sound of George's voice echoing from the other room the two of them jumped apart.

"I should go." Kendra immediately threw everything into her bag and took off, leaving Mitchell standing there, the taste of her still on his tongue and the smell of her blood lingering in the air.


	3. Ending Up On the Floor

Title: Replacement Girl

Fandom: Being Human

Pairing: Mitchell/OC, mentions of Mitchell/Annie

Rating: M

Summary: "Because when we're together I can pretend just for a second that Annie is here again with me and I can hold her, kiss her…love her." Post Season 2 finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would never let them out to play.

A/N: And here goes that lemony goodness I've been working up to. This story was supposed to take a totally different turn, but I very seldom write happy endings so prepare yourself. While you will love me after this chapter, I'm not sure you will after the last one...

Mitchell hadn't slept since Kendra's visit the previous day and he was dead tired. He'd gone through all the coffee in the house and was about to start on the tea when someone approached the door. He smelled her when she reached the porch and had the door open before she was able to knock.

"Kendra." His voice was rough from disuse. "What brings you here?"

Kendra opened her mouth as if to speak and then shut it. She seemed to thoroughly think of the question before answering with a sigh.

"I don't know. I just jumped in the car," She said gesturing behind her to an old rusted red Mini at the end of the drive, "and I ended up here." She looked up at Mitchell and began to feel a little unsure when he continued to stand there silently. She inhaled deeply and then threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Mitchell responded immediately, tugging her into the house by the skinny electric blue belt threaded through the loops of her tight black jeans. He pulled her with him as he walked backward into the sitting room, falling into a sitting position on the sagging cushions when the backs of his knees hit the sofa. Kendra kicked off her sandals and straddled his lap, crushing her mouth to his. After a moment Mitchell broke the kiss, gliding his teeth down the curve of her neck and nipping softly at the flawless brown skin of her shoulder.

"Daniel…" She gasped.

"What?" Her asked her, the question muffled against her skin.

"Nothing." She pushed him away from her body in order to pull his long-sleeved black thermal over his head. Mitchell also took advantage of the separation in order to unzip her thin orange hoodie and push it down her arms onto the floor. He wasn't surprised that she was only wearing a simple cotton bra underneath; it was quite hot outside. He undid the clasp of the bra and removed the material from her body, dropping it to the floor. He pulled her closer to him again, hands splayed across her back, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against the coolness of his. Her hand was on his neck, fingertips tangled in the hair at the nape and her thumb lightly massaging his ear lobe as she kissed him. Her other hand skated down his chest to undo the button of his jeans. As she fumbled with his zipper Mitchell noticed the bandage on her hand was gone and there was a new scar across her palm. She yanked his zipper down roughly and he lifted his hips to allow her to pull down his jeans and boxer briefs. Kendra wasted no time in exploring him with her hand, wrapping her fingers tightly around his length and applying slight pressure to the tip with her thumb. He involuntarily thrust into her hand, breaking the kiss as his head fell back against the sofa. She leaned forward, tracing the outline of his lips with the tip of her tongue. He turned his head to kiss her and she moved away from him, smiling. He tried again twice, each time rewarded with nothing but a quick movement and a mischievous smile while she increased the pressure of her grip on him and slowly began to move her hand up and down his shaft.

"You're teasing me." He groaned.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Her voice was a playful soft whisper next to his ear, her warm breath reaching out to tickle his neck. He answered her by tightening his grip on her hips and suddenly changing their position so that her body was pressed into the cushions with the weight of his own. He turned her surprised giggle into a moan when he ground his hips against hers, heightening the sensitivity of her body as the rough denim of her jeans scratched across her receptive nerves. Kendra hooked her toes in the waist of Mitchell's jeans and pushed them down to his ankles. He kicked them off the rest of the way leaving them in a pile at the end of the couch, then snaked a hand up to her breast, massaging the nipple in tight circles while mirroring the motion on the other breast with his tongue. So caught up in the sensation it took Kendra a while to realize her jeans and panties had joined Mitchell's at the end of the couch.

He bit softly on her left nipple, smiling smugly when her body jerked against him. Kendra whispered something in a different language and suddenly Mitchell was flying off of the sofa, landing on his back on the floor. Before he could ask what had happened Kendra had slid off of the couch on top of him and placed a bruising kiss against his lips. She began leaving kisses down his chest, raking her nails over his nipples as she moved further down his body. She licked her lips as she stared at his hardness, now only an inch from her face and Mitchell's mind went completely blank when she surrounded the entire length of him with the heat of her mouth. He rewarded her with a sharp moan, hands immediately tangling themselves in her loose curls as she continued to move her lips up and down over the length of him. When she finally released him from her mouth and moved back up to meet his lips his eyes were tightly shut and he looked as if he were concentrating extremely hard.

Kendra placed a hand on his cheek, silently coaxing him to look at her. When Mitchell opened his eyes they were completely black. She smiled at him again and placed her forehead against his. It felt as if the fog of blood lust that crowded his brain escaped through his ears. He blinked and when he looked at her again his eyes were clear.

"What did you d–?" He began to ask.

"We'll talk about it later." She said, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. He rolled them over, half expecting her to send him flying again. Kendra wrapped her legs around Mitchell's waist, urging him forward by digging her heels into the backs of his thighs. He moved a hand between them, positioning himself at her entrance before pushing in. She inhaled sharply as he exhaled loudly, both of them taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of the other before they finally began to move. The pace was slow and deliberate as if they were trying to savor each thrust, each moan, each slight sting of her nails digging into his back. He increased his speed, encouraged by the firm hold of her thighs around his waist and soon her muscles were tightening around him. She bit down on his neck as she came and the combination of her contracting muscles and the pressure of her teeth sent him over the edge with her.

Mitchell supported his weight on his arm so that the only parts of them touching were their foreheads and every inch of skin below the waist. Their mouths were so close they were sharing the same air.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to do the biting." He quipped, rolling over onto his back. Kendra smiled and then began to laugh.

"Well, what do we do after that?" She asked, still laughing.

Mitchell turned over on his side, facing her, and observed how she stretched her entire body, arms over her head and toes pointed. He watched her for a second before answering.

"We could always move to the bedroom."


	4. Daniel

Title: Replacement Girl

Fandom: Being Human

Pairing: Mitchell/OC, mentions of Mitchell/Annie

Rating: M

Summary: "Because when we're together I can pretend just for a second that Annie is here again with me and I can hold her, kiss her…love her." Post Season 2 finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would never let them out to play.

A/N: This one's pretty short, but I just wanted to explain the whole Daniel thing before I moved on with the rest of the story.

Mitchell woke up to the feel of something tickling his chin and glanced at the clock. It'd been six hours since he last checked the time and for a moment he wasn't sure how he'd managed to sleep for so long. That was until he realized what was tickling his chin. Kendra moved in his arms, a lock of her hair whispering over his skin. Her leg was draped over his body and her face was pressed against his chest, hidden by her hair. He instantly remembered why he was so tired. Suddenly, Kendra jerked awake, ramming her head into his chin.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She gasped, "Had one of those 'where-the-hell-am-I-and-who's-in-my-bed?' scares."

"No, it's alright." Mitchell grinned, before turning serious. He hadn't had the time during the six hours they'd spent in his bed to think about what he was doing. He sat up, resting his elbows on his raised knees, the sheet keeping his most intimate parts covered. Kendra could feel the change in his behavior.

"I at least thought I'd be gone before you got all gloomy and regretful." There was a long silence before Mitchell finally spoke.

"Kendra," He paused, trying to choose his words wisely; there were only so many ways you could say what he was thinking. "I'm sorry. It's just…you look so much like her and…you're here and she's not and I miss her and you have her hair and her smile and…I'm sorry. I really am."

"That's all that's bothering you?" Kendra asked incredulously, "You think you used me?" She fell back onto the bed laughing.

"Well…yeah." Mitchell turned to face her. "You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"I guess it's because I kinda used you too." She sat up, her back towards him and swung her legs over the side of the bed, pulling the sheet tightly around her. "You look like my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, I don't really know what to call him anymore."

"Daniel?" Mitchell asked.

Kendra blushed. "So you _did_ hear that. Can't put anything past a vampire."

Mitchell smiled and leaned back on the pillows, allowing himself to relax now that Kendra obviously wasn't bothered by the fact that he'd slept with her because she looked like Annie.

"Daniel," She continued, "was the best thing that ever happened to me. I met him on the subway. We moved in together, got a snazzy little flat in Flushing…we were happy." Kendra's voice broke and she stopped to take a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"Mugging. They wanted this flashy watch he was wearing. He wouldn't give it up. He was always so stubborn. I'm the one that bought if for him in the first place." By the time Kendra stopped speaking she was fighting back tears.

"I saw him again after that. He didn't cross over right after he died. His unfinished business was that we hadn't told me he loved me, yet. Once he did that he walked right through his door and told me not to try to get him back."

Neither of them said a word for a while. Mitchell lay there, listening to the shudder of her breathing.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kendra asked.

"Sure."

"Could you just hold me for a second…as if you were him?"

He moved closer to her, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Come here." He whispered, pulling her into his arms.


	5. Return

Title: Replacement Girl

Fandom: Being Human

Pairing: Mitchell/OC, mentions of Mitchell/Annie

Rating: M

Summary: "Because when we're together I can pretend just for a second that Annie is here again with me and I can hold her, kiss her…love her." Post Season 2 finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would never let them out to play.

A/N: this is the chapter where i finally get to use that quote in the summary. lol. there's another chapter after this. and make sure to give me some of that delicious R&R!

_night of the full moon_

"You hungry?" Mitchell asked, absentmindedly tracing swirls on her bare shoulder with his index finger.

"Not so much hungry as I am thirsty. All this _exercise_ has me parched."

They were lying in Mitchell's bed, the place where they'd spent most of their time the past few days. Kendra's head was resting on Mitchell's chest, her leg swung over his body, while Mitchell, lying on his back, had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Is juice fine?"  
"Juice is perfect."

Kendra rolled over, allowing Mitchell to get up from the bed, and watched as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"I hate you in clothes." She said, her face contorting in exaggerated disgust.  
"I love you in clothes." He leaned over the bed and kissed her, "Because its so much fun taking them off of you." The sound of her uncharacteristically shy giggle created a tent in his boxers that was barely visible, but she still noticed.

"Hurry back, " She called after him in a singsong voice, "It looks like someone's getting impatient."

On the way to the kitchen Mitchell ran into Nina and was met with silence and a steely eye roll.

"What's wrong with Nina?" Mitchell asked upon seeing George at the table with a cup of tea. George placed his mug down on the table with both hands before removing his glasses to clean them, more out of habit than the fact that they were dirty.

"You and Kendra have been having _a lot_ of sex."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow, not seeing the connection. George cleared his throat, putting his glasses back on.

"You and Kendra have been having a lot of _loud_ sex."

Mitchell winced in embarrassment and turned away from George to fetch the orange juice from the fridge.  
"Sorry about that." He said, his voice muffled by the hum of the refrigerator. George waited while Mitchell grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"May I ask what started this relationship?"

Mitchell poured the juice into the glass, momentarily considering a lie in place of the truth. He finally sat down at the table, opposite George.

"When she first walked into the café that day you said she looked just like Annie."

George nodded. Mitchell's eyes were on the table and he couldn't figure out why, at the moment, it was so hard to look George in the eye.

"I guess that's why it started. Because when we're together I can pretend just for a second that Annie is here again with me and I can hold her, kiss her…love her." Mitchell finally looked up to see George's reaction. George was staring at Mitchell intently, hands gripping the mug. There were so many questions he wanted to ask him, but he finally settled on, "What are you going to do when she brings Annie back?"

Mitchell sighed and George could see the pain and confusion in his face.

"I don't know."

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Nina and George were gone when Kendra and Mitchell finally made their way to the room where Kendra carved the symbols days before. The room still reeked of the smoke from the fire they'd started the day before in order to cleanse the house. Earlier Mitchell had dug up the mug and he was currently gripping the cotton-covered dish so hard that his already pale knuckles were turning a few shades whiter.

"So, how does this work?" He failed at his attempt to sound nonchalant. Kendra didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it's a pretty simple process. The salt cleaned away the impurities of this world from the mug and only left whatever remained of Annie's essence."

It was strange to hear her say Annie's name. He didn't think he'd ever heard her say it.

"The only part that's actually a spell is creating the door. Once the door opens all you do is send the person's possession through the door. They sense it and as it leads them back into this world they are able to absorb the part of their essence left on their possession to help them take a form that will last when the door is closed."

Mitchell nodded. Kendra sat down in the middle of the floor, legs crossed, and opened the book from Octavia's. Mitchell sat next to her, placing the mug in front of them.

"You ready?" She asked, giving his knee a comforting squeeze. He placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but couldn't put into words. He realized that he'd only told George part of the story because somewhere down the line this had stopped being about Annie. In just a few days Mitchell had become familiar with every inch of Kendra's body and gotten to know her as more than the girl who looked like Annie. Every time he kissed her he felt a fluttering in his stomach that he never thought he'd feel again and whenever she wasn't touching him he longed for the burn of her skin against his.

Kendra's gaze faltered at the intensity in Mitchell's eyes. She wanted nothing more than for him to pull her into his arms and tell her not to bring Annie back. When Annie walked through that door it would be like losing Daniel all over again, only different because as much as she loved Daniel she had never felt this way about him. She didn't know if she was lucky for having found two men in her life that she loved or extremely unfortunate for losing both of them.

"I'm ready."

Kendra's heart dropped into her stomach, but she pushed aside the hurt and gave him one of her brightest smiles before taking her hand back from him and opening Octavia's book. She took a deep breath and began to recite the spell, most of it from memory. As she spoke, the carvings in the wall began to glow red as if the remnants of Kendra's blood were neon gas. A large crack appeared in the wall and Mitchell watched as it twisted over the tattered wallpaper, making a rectangular shape leading down to the floor. The wall pulsed audibly and the white plaster fell away revealing a thick oak door which creaked open slowly. Although Mitchell squinted he couldn't make anything out in the darkness of the doorway.

Kendra turned her attention to the mug and it rose swiftly into the air, cotton cloth falling to the floor. The mug floated through the doorway. There was a minute of complete quiet and then Mitchell could have sworn he saw movement through the door. He saw the mug, gripped tightly in her hand before he actually saw the rest of her. She stepped over the threshold of the door and it slammed behind her.

"Mitchell?"


	6. A Different Man

Title: Replacement Girl

Fandom: Being Human

Pairing: Mitchell/OC, mentions of Mitchell/Annie

Rating: M

Summary: "Because when we're together I can pretend just for a second that Annie is here again with me and I can hold her, kiss her…love her." Post Season 2 finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would never let them out to play.

A/N: So this is the last chapter and it takes place a year in the future. I hope I did well capturing Annie's personality. I know it would have been nice for me to write about what happened in between Annie coming back and this chapter but isn't it so much better to just let your imagination run wild?

_One year later…_

The place was completely dark, but he moved with ease through the entryway and up the staircase. He found her sleeping on top of the covers in one of his t-shirts, a book in her hand. He laughed when he saw the title. One of those fantasy novels about glittering vampires and werewolves who nuzzled you instead of tearing you apart. He didn't know why she read that crap when she lived the real thing. He took the book from her hand and placed it on the nightstand before removing his t-shirt and jeans and climbing onto the bed to snuggle up behind her. He could feel her body wake up; a few seconds of alarmed tenseness before she relaxed against him. He buried his nose in her curls taking in her scent. He knew what it was like to be without the smell of her and he never wanted to experience that again. She turned around in his arms and found his lips in the darkness. They were long past the timid questioning kisses and they devoured each other without hesitation.

He rolled onto his back, pulling her to straddle his lap. A hand slipped under the hem of the t-shirt and lightly tickled the bare skin of her thigh. She giggled against his lips and he felt that familiar ache in his groin at the sound of it. His hand moved between her thighs and he gave her clit one long stroke with his thumb. She gasped and moved her hips against his hand. He quickened his strokes and slowly slid two fingers inside of her, reveling in her moans and sighs as he worked her body to an orgasm. Recovering quickly, she yanked his boxers down and then pulled the shirt over her head. They crashed back together, living only on the air trapped between their lips. He pulled her hips forward, urging her to take him into her body. She lifted her hips, sliding her wet heat up his shaft before sinking down, engulfing his hardness.

He couldn't contain the needy moan that flew from his throat. They began to move; his hands firmly on her hips, her fingernails scraping down his chest as she moved above him. Each thrust hit something inside of her that left her gasping for breath. Finally she came hard, her whole body going rigged and then relaxing. As she rode out her climax she brought on his. His hold on her hips tightened and he was sure he would leave bruises. When both of them stopped moving he rolled over onto his side, bringing her with him. This was his favorite way to hold her; her leg draped over his hip, one of his hands stroking her thigh and his other arm serving as a pillow for her head.

"I missed you." He said, pressing his forehead against hers.  
"You saw me yesterday. Don't tell me you're going soft on me." She laughed when he gave her a phony expression of hurt. "Are you staying the night?"

He nodded. "Maybe I'll pop out to the video store and rent a movie. We can cuddle up on the couch and possibly _miss_ the ending." He accented the last part of his statement by thrusting his hips against hers. She smiled at him.  
"I can never satisfy you."  
"Oh you satisfy me alright. I'm just greedy."

About an hour later Mitchell had showered, gotten dressed, and was headed out to the video store. As he closed the front door behind him and turned to walk down the street he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Annie."

Annie stepped out of the shadows. He could tell she'd been crying, but all traces of sadness were gone from her face and had been replaced by anger.

"Mitchell." Her tone was blunt and accusing. By the way she spat out his name he could tell she knew.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to pretend as if he hadn't been caught doing something wrong.  
"What are _you_ doing here Mitchell?"  
"You know I told you I come here sometimes. Kendra's helping me control the cravings."

"Oh please! Just stop lying!" She was closer to him now.  
"I'm not lying, Annie! It's true. You saw me before Kemp sent you through that door. I wasn't myself and Kendra helps me take control of the hunger. I don't even think about it. "

"How could you think of _anything_ with all that screaming she does?"  
Mitchell's mouth clamped shut and the click of his teeth crashing together seemed to echo through the street.

"How long?"  
Mitchell was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say or any way to apologize. He never meant for Annie to find out this way.  
"I said, 'How long?'"

He took a deep breath and avoided Annie's gaze. "Three months after we brought you back." He murmured.

"Dammit, Mitchell!" A garbage can about four feet away from them flew into the wall, spilling trash all over the sidewalk. "What was it all for, then? You brought me back so I could watch you screw that whore you think looks like me?"  
"Do not talk about her like that!" He couldn't control the volume of his voice. Somehow he had forgotten about Annie's feelings and could only focus on the anger he felt after hearing her insult Kendra. "You were gone and she was here! When you came back I couldn't just forget about her. I–I–"  
"You what, Mitchell? Spit it out!"

"I love her." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Annie still heard him. He looked up just in time to see her entire face change. She looked like she did when she found out that Owen was the one who pushed her down the stairs. Her mouth was slightly open as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard and her eyes were filling with tears once again. She quickly pulled herself together, sniffing and violently swiping the tears that escaped from her eyes.  
"I guess that's that." She finally said.  
"Annie…" He reached out for her, not knowing what he would do when he touched her. She jerked away from him, taking a few steps back.

"No, Mitchell, believe me, you've said enough." She turned away from him as if she were going to walk down the street and then faded away, leaving him standing on the sidewalk by himself.

He didn't know how he'd gotten here. A year ago the only thing he could think about was how to get Annie back and then Kendra came into the picture. She looked like Annie, she sounded like Annie, but she definitely was not Annie. Kendra was soft in all the right places and hard everywhere else. She didn't baby him and she understood his past better than most of his own kind could. She was everything Annie wasn't and gave him everything Annie couldn't. When he first kissed Kendra he thought he was using her as a replacement, but during those three long months after Annie came back and he didn't see Kendra he realized he was using Annie as the replacement. Kendra was what he wanted. Kendra was what he needed. Because when he was with her, as he held her, kissed her, loved her, he could pretend just for a second that he was a different man.


End file.
